Luthien
by BigFanofTwilight
Summary: Nur ein bisschen Gedankenkram, nichts substanzielles. Einfach mal probiert, könnte größer werde.


Luthien

Wir schreiben das Jahr vier des vierten Zeitalters. Das Königreich Gondor war mit der Krönung seines rechtmäßigen Königs am Ende des dritten Zeitalters nach der Zeit der Truchsesse zur Ruhe gekommen und hatte wieder Frieden und Wohlstand erlangt. Der Handel blühte und man stand den Nachbarreichen wie Rohan freundlich gesinnt gegenüber. Nach den schrecklichen Verlusten, die der Ringkrieg mit sich gebracht hatte, wollte man sich nun auf die schönen Seiten des Lebens konzentrieren. Darüber hinaus hatte der Krieg den verschiedenen Völkern gezeigt, dass sie sich nahestanden und für dasselbe Ziel kämpften, wodurch es keinen Grund für einen neuen Krieg gab.

Gondor hatte es geschafft, sich aus einem Reich, das durch die Herrschaft von Truchsessen fast auseinandergefallen war, zu einem florierenden Zentrum des Handels im Westen zu erheben. Wenn man über die Märkte wandelte, wurde man in einem Schleier fremder Gerüche eingefangen und die bunten Waren setzten sich vor den Augen des Besuchers zu einem farbenfrohen Teppich zusammen. Die weiße Stadt erstrahlte wieder in ihrem alten Glanz, nachdem man die Stadtmauern und die Paläste wiedererrichtet hatte. Auf den Straßen spielten die Kinder und Menschen grüßten einander freundlich, wenn sie ein bekanntes Gesicht erkannten. Wenn ein Fremder in die Stadt kam, wurde er nicht mehr mit einem finsteren Gesicht und einem unfreundlichen Wort abgewehrt, sondern lächelnd eingeladen und in das nächste Gasthaus gebracht. Missgunst und Furcht hatten ihre Plätze in den Herzen der Menschen aufgegeben und diese hatten sich wieder der Werte erinnert, derentwegen Gondor einst besonders geschätzt wurde: Gastfreundschaft und Großmütigkeit. Wenn noch vor einigen Jahren fast nichts mehr an die alten, glorreichen Zeiten erinnern mochte, so gab es nun umso mehr, was den Stolz vergangener Epochen auferstehen ließ. So erblühte auch der weiße Baum vor dem Palast in Minas Tirith wieder - die Tage der Könige waren gekommen.

Und in dieser glückseligen Zeit erblickte ein kleines Mädchen in ebendiesem Königreich das Licht der Welt. Der Name, mit dem ihre Eltern sie bedachten, war Lúthien Anárin, die Morgensonne, denn ihre Geburt markierte den Beginn eines hellen Zeitalters.

Sie wurde älter und mit jedem Jahr lernte sie die weiße Stadt, in der sie aufwuchs, besser kennen. Man konnte sie oft von den Palästen zu den unteren Stadtmauern laufen sehen und dann wieder hinauf, zur Turmwache. Sie liebte es, bei dem großen Scheiterhaufen, der für das Leuchtfeuer gedacht war, zu sitzen und dann, wenn die Wache sie entdeckte, schnell an der Seite der Mauer in die Stadt hinunter zu klettern. Die kleine Lúthien konnte von diesem Katz- und Mausspiel nicht genug bekommen. Doch der Platz, der ihr am liebsten war, befand sich gerade vor der Türe ihres Hauses. Sie folgte dem Weg, der an der am weißen Baum vorbeiführte, bis er in der Spitze des Vorsprungs endete, der das Merkmal Minas Tiriths war. Dort konnte sie sich für Stunden auf die Mauer setzten und sich das Treiben der Stadt besehen oder ihre Blicke weiter schweifen lassen; geradeaus, wo man in einiger Entfernung die wieder erblühende Stadt Osgliliath und dann die eingestürzten Berge Mordors sehen konnte, die am Ende des Ringkrieges in sich zusammengefallen waren; nach Westen, wo sie die weiten Lande Gondors erkannte, die sich bis zum Horizont erstreckten. Lúthien wusste, dass irgendwann das Meer erscheinen musste; Wasser, soweit ihr Auge reichte und so tief, dass man den Grund nicht sehen konnte. Sie wusste um die Geschichten der Elben, die mit ihren grauen Schiffen Mittelerde verließen, und diese hatten sie sich schon immer fasziniert. Doch das ihr bekannte Land zu verlassen, erschien ihr in diesen Zeiten noch nicht vorstellbar, hing sie doch viel zu sehr an ihren Eltern, die sie umsorgten.

Als sie nun sechs Jahre zählte, saß sie wieder einmal auf der Mauer und suchte mit ihren Augen die Horizonte ab. Ihre Augen waren sehr gut; es waren Elbenaugen, wie ihr Vater sie immer nannte.

Sie hatte dort nun für bestimmt zwei Stunden gesessen, als eine Männerstimme von den Toren des Palastes ihren Namen rief. Sie war tief und doch klar und freundlich. Lúthien sprang von der Mauer und lief auf den Mann zu.

Er hatte kinnlanges, dunkles Haar und war muskulös gebaut. Seine äußere Erscheinung ließ auf ein Alter von vielleicht vierzig Jahren schließen, doch seine Augen erzählten etwas Anderes. Sie waren alt, wie die eines Greises und gefüllt mit Weisheit und Erfahrung. Es waren dunkle Augen, die das Leben von allen Seiten gesehen hatten, und doch schienen sie voll Wärme und Stolz zu leuchten. Sein Name war Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn.

Als Lúthien bei ihm ankam, nahm der Mann sie in die Arme und schwang sie um sich. Das Mädchen erkannte durch die offenen Palasttüren ihre Mutter im Hintergrund und lächelte ihr zu.

„Was hast du denn gemacht, Lúthien?", fragte der Mann und besah das Mädchen mit Stolz.

„Ich habe die Feinde ausgemacht. Sie kommen von Westen und reiten an den Bergen entlang. Wir müssen die Wachen benachrichtigen und das Westtor schließen lassen, Vater!", berichtete es aufgeregt mit leuchtenden Augen.

Aragorn lachte: „Das haben die Wachen sicher schon bemerkt und werden nun alle Vorkehrungen treffen. Aber wir müssen uns nun eilen, um zum Essen zu kommen. Alles steht schon auf dem Tisch".

„Ach, Essen!", bemerkte Lúthien abfällig, weil er ihr schönes Spiel unterbrochen hatte. „Essen ist doch nicht wichtig. Das wird auch später noch da sein. Wir essen sowieso so viel, da fällt eine Mahlzeit mehr oder weniger doch nicht ins Gewicht".

Ihr Vater lachte wieder und in seinen Augen funkelten vor Belustigung.

„Versuche das Gimli zu erklären!"

„Oh, bei Gimli ist das unmöglich. Der ist in dieser Hinsicht verloren. Aber Essen ist sehr typisch für Zwerge, sozusagen ihr Lebensinhalt", fiel ihm seine Tochter ins Wort. Die so weisen und erwachsen klingenden Worte wollten doch nicht recht zu dem kleinen Mädchen passen.

„Wo hast du denn das aufgegriffen?", wollte der Mann wissen. Lúthien grinste und sagte eifrig: „Das hat mir Legolas erzählt und da muss es doch stimmen".

Ihr Vater grinste nun und strich ihr über die Haare. „Nun aber komm'. Schließlich wird heute ein sehr anstrengender Tag für dich. Das hast du doch nicht vergessen? Mutter wartet sicher ebenfalls schon"

Vater und Tochter drehten sich um und gingen durch die offenen Flügeltüren, die hinter ihnen geschlossen wurden, zum hinteren Teil des großen Thronsaales, wo an einem, mit reichen Speisen bestücktem Tisch, bereits Lúthiens Mutter saß, die Arwen Undómiel, Tochter Elronds, genannt wurde.

Ihr braunes Haar reichte ihr bis an die Hüften und ihre Haut schien sehr hell zu sein, heller als die, normaler Menschen. Ihre Augen aber waren dunkel und man erkannte ein sanftes und großmütiges Wesen in ihnen. Sie hatte beobachtet, wie das Mädchen auf seinen Vater zu rannte, mit hellgoldenem Haar, das in sachten Wellen bis unter seine Schulterblätter reichte. Lúthien hatte ihr von den Armen ihres Vaters aus zugelächelt und als ihre Mutter ihr in die Augen blickte, erkannte sie die ihrigen. Doch die Gesichtszüge des Mädchens waren die des Vaters. Sie waren weich, aber erfüllt mit dem Stolz, den man auch im Gesicht ihres Mannes erkennen konnte; es waren die Züge eines Herrschers.

Nun nahm sie ihre Tochter in die Arme und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Was hast du denn schon wieder auf der Mauer getrieben?"

Lúthien runzelte die Stirn und antwortet mit dunkler Stimme: „Ich habe Ausschau nach den Feinden gehalten und sie sind tatsächlich gekommen, von Westen her wollten sie sich an den Bergen entlangschleichen! Und gerade als ich die Wache alarmieren wollte ist Vater gekommen!" Sie drehte sich entrüstet zu ebendiesem um. Ihre Mutter lächelte.

„Dann wollen wir doch hoffen, dass Gondor nicht während des Essens von den Feinden überrannt wird. Es wäre doch zu schade".

Sie sah ihren Mann an. Der gab ihr einen Kuss und ließ sich dann neben ihr nieder. „Wie weit sind die Vorbereitungen für die Feierlichkeiten, Liebste?", fragte er. Arwen lächelte.

„Sie sind abgeschlossen. Es ist alles bereit". Die Sprache, in der sie sich unterhielten, klang sanft und, für die Ohren der meisten Bewohner Gondors, fremd und geheimnisvoll, denn außer einem einzigen Volk beherrschten nur wenige Menschen sie. Es war elbisch.

Aragorn nahm sich von dem reich gedeckten Tisch; Äpfel und südländische Früchte, Gemüse, viele verschiedene Arten und Fleisch mit einer braunen Kruste. Auch Lúthien und ihre Mutter bedienten sich nun und Aragorn betrachtete sein kleines Mädchen. Es hatte nie Hunger leiden oder ein unbequemes Leben kennenlernen müssen. Lúthien war wohlbehütet innerhalb der Mauern der weißen Stadt aufgewachsen, von allen Bewohnern geachtet und in allen Häusern willkommen. Immer waren wachsame Augen auf sie gerichtet, von Eltern und Freunden, nie hatte sie sich mit misstrauischen Blicken beladen lassen müssen und nie hatte sie keine Gastfreundschaft von einem Bewohner Gondors erfahren. Seine Tochter hatte nie die Zeiten des Krieges erleben müssen, in denen man sich seiner Freunde sehr bewusst sein sollte. Und er betete zu Valar, dass sie das auch niemals werden müsse. Gerade an einem solchen Tag wie diesem schweiften seine Gedanken in diese Richtung ab und er besann sich wieder seiner Anfänge. Aber trotzdem wollte er die dunklen Überlegungen nun beiseitelassen und sich seiner Aufgaben besinnen.

Arwen zupfte Lúthien gerade das Kleid zurecht, sodass der dunkelblaue Stoff wie ein Wasserfall an dem Kind herunterfiel, als von draußen die Fanfaren ertönten.

Die kleine Familie ging zu den Toren des Saales. Dort stellten sie sich auf, Aragorn in der Mitte mit Arwen zu seiner Linken und Lúthien zu seiner Rechten. Sie fühlte schon ein Gefühl in ihrer Brust, wie ein Vogel, der mit kleinen Flügeln sehr schnell flatterte. Sie war aufgeregt, doch für viele Gefühle war nun kein Platz. Die großen Türen öffneten sich und sie setzte ein Lächeln auf.

Vor sich sah sie eine große Menge Menschen, die zu einer Masse verschwammen, jedoch einen breiten Gang in ihrer Mitte freiließen. Auf der linken Seite erkannte sie aber zwei bekannte Gesichter, den Zwergen Gimli und den Elben Legolas. Und auch zu ihrer Rechten erblickte sie Bekannte. Dort standen der Heermeister Faramir, ein sehr guter Freund und Berater ihres Vaters, mit seiner Frau Eowyn und seiner Tochter Eleandil, die Lúthiens liebste Spielkameradin war. Dann atmete sie tief durch und ließ ihre Blicke über die Menge schweifen.

Das Volk, das sich vor dem Palast aufgestellt hatte, jubelte lautstark dem König, der es nach schrecklichen Zeiten des Verfalls zu Wohlstand geführt hatte, zu. Es war das zehnte Krönungsjubiläum.


End file.
